


New Beginnings

by MissunyTheHomie



Series: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel-Smidge AU [2]
Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissunyTheHomie/pseuds/MissunyTheHomie
Summary: It's 1966, and Midge Maisel's living the good life as a comedian with her manager/partner Susie Myerson. In this little fic, the couple look for an apartment to share. Mostly a fluff story with Midge and Susie being cute together.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while. I felt like exploring my future version of Smidge for funsies. 
> 
> Leave comments if you can <3

"Wow, look how nice this room is!"

Miriam wandered around the empty, spacious living room of the apartment. It was not ginormous like the one she had grown up in, nor was it the tiny, crappy one Susie had lived in. It was simple, yet lovely. It was _perfect_.

The 34 year-old woman looked stylish in her long sleeved, button up orange shirt and brown pants, completed with tipped high heels. She looked out the big bright window that overlooked the cityscape below. From the apartment, she could see a vacant, decrepit old club across the street. She smiled, thinking she and Susie could go and scout the place out later. 

She heard a whistle as Susie entered the room. Turning around, she saw the 56 year-old woman's eyes widen with surprise. She was wearing a blue jacket with a light blue striped shirt underneath. Her pants were held up by her colorful suspenders that rested on her shoulders. She looked around the area, taking it in.

Midge smiled at her and asked with anticipation, "Well?" The older woman glanced about some more, then turned to her partner and nodded approvingly. She replied, "It's nice. I like it," she grinned and walked closer to Midge, continuing, "of course, I like you more." She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist  and kissed her neck and nuzzled her.

"Susie," Midge responded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "be serious. This could be the apartment where we spend the rest of our lives in. This could be _our_ home." The older woman grinned at her and asked, "Wow, you really were serious about us moving in together, were you?" Her partner regarded her and replied, "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? Now that I'm not performing that much these days, and we got this new club idea going, I figured it would make sense if we were under the same roof." 

Midge stroked Susie's cheek and smiled at her, then spoke to her in a softer voice, "It's the next best thing to marriage, which I would do in a heartbeat if I could...You know I love you." Susie's cheeky expression changed to a serious one. She stared at the woman in front of her with great affection, feeling very moved by that sentiment. She cupped Midge's cheeks and pressed her lips against hers in a deep kiss. The younger woman made a soft hum noise in her throat before breaking it.

"No matter how old you get, you still kiss like a hippo," she said with a playful grin. Her manager's eyes narrowed as she briskly said, "Hey, watch it. That's the thanks I get for kissing you?" Her girlfriend giggled and replied, "Oh stop, I'm just teasing you." Her eyes trailed down to Susie's collar, and feeling compelled to play with it, she began tugging on it as she spoke in a seductive tone, "I can tease you more if you want."

Susie smirked and kissed her again before removing Midge's hands from her collar. She said coolly, "Keep your pants on, babe. We haven't even moved into this place yet and already you're tryin'n to get it on." A big smile grew on Midge's face as she asked, "So that means we'll get it?" Her lover nodded, and was immediately pulled into a hug by the squealing Miriam.

 

Within a few days, the couple moved into their new apartment. Handymen came and delivered boxes and a few pieces of elegant furniture that Midge had ordered. It was their first night, and all they had were the boxes, a bottle of wine, two stemmed glasses and a sleeping bag. Miriam was shifting boxes around and plugging in a few lamps for light. She looked around the main room and imagined what it would look like with everything in place. A nice green sofa against the wall, a love seat sitting next to it on the other side, a large dark modular shelving system across the room that would house a TV. Just a nice, modern living room that felt homely. Looking up at the wall, she imagined Lenny Bruce's picture hanging there.

Midge sighed. She missed Lenny dearly. She and Susie were heartbroken when they learned their friend had died, and they were disturbed by the nature in which it happened. She remembered reading about it in the paper; Lenny Bruce found dead in his apartment, naked, after an acute morphine poisoning due to an overdose. The couple had not spoken to him in a long time prior to his death, but they certainly regretted it afterwards. The whole thing was horrible.

She shuddered and hugged herself as she thought about it. She wanted something to distract her from her dark thoughts. Suddenly, she heard the door open and saw Susie enter the apartment with a bag of food, much to her relief. She was starting to feel hungry.

"Home," stated Susie as she locked the door. She walked over and place the bag on the floor, and then she began to remove the foam cartons from it. Miriam sat down on the floor and asked, "So what's for dinner?" The stout woman opened up one of the cartons and showed it to her, revealing a cheese burger sitting comfortably inside. The younger woman grinned and replied, "It's hard to say no to that."

 

The couple poured wine out and munched on their juicy burgers. After swallowing her bite, Midge stated, "You know, this reminds me of the first night I moved into my apartment back at the Upper West Side." 

"Oh, back when you were married to dumbass-Magee," Susie asked plainly. Her girlfriend squinted her eyes at her and replied, "Come on, be nice. Joel and I are on better terms now, and you know it." Her manager shrugged and finished her meal. She took a drink of her wine, then let out a satisfied sigh and laid down flat on the wooden floor. Midge decided to join her, so she finished and snuggled up against her manager. She absentmindedly fondled Susie's shirt collar and lazily drifted her eyes around the room. The older woman draped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder and shifted her position a little to get more comfortable.

"This is nice," Midge said warmly. Susie turned her head and asked, "Is it? You're sitting on the floor of an apartment with an old lady after having cheese burgers for dinner." She smiled when she heard the other woman giggle. It was a cute giggle, and the gruff woman loved it. She thought for a moment, then asked in a quiet voice, "Say Midge, when you said you'd marry me if you could...would you really do it?" 

The comedian lifted her head and eyed her partner, replying, "Of course I did. Susie, why would you doubt that?" Susie defended herself, "I wasn't doubting it I just...I don't know, wanted to make sure, I guess..." The other woman brushed her fingertips against her manager's cheek and responded, "Susie, what's on your mind?" The older woman tapped her fingers along her own stomach as she tried to collect her thoughts, and then responded shyly, "Well, I just wonder sometimes if you feel weird being with me. I mean think about it; I'm old and I'm a woman. Not only that, but I'm some scruffy misfit from the Village...Do you ever think it's weird or something...?"

Susie felt Midge's body tense up. She watched the younger woman prop herself up on one hand and stare down at her intensely. She suddenly felt smaller as the brunette loomed over her, making her feel a little uncomfortable. The Jewish woman said sternly, "Susie Myerson, why the hell would you think that? I don't feel that way at all! I'm very happy with you." with her free hand, she caressed her lover's shoulder, rubbing little circles into her shirt.

"Honey, why would you think that," Midge asked, not taking her gaze off of her love. Susie fumbled her fingers around each other and licked her lips timidly, then answered, "Miriam, I've uh, I heard some girls talking about us at that bar we went to the other night...T-They said 'ain't she old enough to be her _mother_?' It just...I don't know, upset me a little..."

Midge's expression shown concern as she spoke softly, "Oh Susie...Don't let those girls get to you. They're just jealous because I'm taken," she moved and perched herself on top of Susie, placing both of her hands on her shoulders and rubbing her thumbs into them before continuing, "I'm taken by a tough, strong, sexy ruffian who's way too cool to let anyone get in her way. I can't quit her because I love her way too much." 

Her partner looked at her with pleading eyes and asked, "You mean that...?" Miriam smiled and pressed her lips passionately against hers before answering, "That should be an answer." The manager grinned impishly and wrapped her arms around her, saying, "Heh, well that's good...And you said I'm sexy?" Midge's hand slipped under Susie's shirt and grazed over her skin. She glided her tongue along her neck, making her moan contently. She then replied, "Do you really need an answer, Susie?"

Susie shivered under Midge's touch and responded, "Hmm, maybe I do." The two women giggled and snickered as they tangled each other up in their arms and kissed passionately and lovingly. Miriam undid the buttons to Susie's shirt, while the older woman moved her hand from her partner's side to her hip.

A night of love is what the couple needed.


End file.
